Dump List - Roles
The role is about what you do, not so much how you do it. A Muscle could be a cybered up Street Samurai, Mercenary, or an Adept with serious pop. A Tank could be a bulked up Adept, or a particularly bold Rigger. Adepts can be Deckers too yanno. Covert Uses their skills to obtain information, key items, and other equipment without being seen, known, or caught, whether this involves sneaking around a warehouse, the matrix, or hiding in plain sight undercover. Decker The matrix is a powerful tool to those who know how to use it to get what they want. Deckers specialise in using their cyberdecks to trick the system in to doing their bidding. When nearly everything uses the matrix, nearly everything can serve your will. Most prefer to be nearby, but not involved in combat, in VR taking control of anything they can. Combat Decker Taking their matrix manipulation onto the battlefield, the combat Decker bricks weapons and hijacks turrets live in AR, and will still put a round or their fist in the enemy's face. 'Technomancer' Not unlike a Decker, but theirs is the magic of the Matrix itself, and like magic, is a greatly feared and valuable commodity. Not completely understood by many, and often persecuted for what they can do, they can relate to the way the Awakened are treated. Detective Those who use their skills and contacts to find out information, often information that other people don't want anyone else to have. They can be from all walks of life, whether intrepid journalists, ex-law enforcement, or just a private contract Decker doing legwork. Doctor A support role designed to give the injured and the sick the best long-term care they can, including surgery, dispensation of pharmaceuticals, and mortuary services. Face Does the talking. May not come up with the ideas, but makes it their job to make it happen if talking to someone is involved. Schmoozing, seduction, intimidation, or just knowing what to say and to whom, the Face uses words as his weapons, but keeps a real weapon on hand just in case. Fence A fence has always got what you need, or can get it to you, for a price. Likewise if you've found something you don't have a buyer for, a Fence could be that buyer, or facilitate a suitable transaction. They're also in the know for what people are really, really keen to get their hands on, and they can move (read smuggle) it about for you. Fixer Not unlike a Face, the Fixer uses their skills to project their power in a different way, using their contacts and minions to make things happen, whether organising runs or orchestrating gang wars, the Fixer always gets paid, and usually comes out on top. Johnson While a Fixer works for you, and mostly themselves, the Johnson performs a similar role, but for the benefit of the Patron, and mostly themselves. Ganger Dedicated to a particular street gang. They may have a number of different talents or abilities, but they are bent in service of the gang, as per direction from the gang leadership. In other situations they might be Magicians, Deckers, Riggers, or Muscle. Leadership types tend towards Face or Fixer. Hunter Where as a Detective is out for information, the Hunter is after a person or an object first and foremost. They use similar methods to gather information on their prey, but ultimately they have more in common with the Mercenary. Master (Skill) A support role, that of a teacher. In most cases these skills are that of the martial kind, including Unarmed Combat, Archery, Blade, Club, Exotic Weapons, and the Sensei quality (RF p149). While formidable combatants in their own right, they generally stick to the teaching, and looking after their community. Magician Whether a licensed and regulated professional, or an unsanctioned street-mage, the Magician uses his awakened abilities to earn a living, on either side of the law. While most magicians are aspected, there are a few true Magicians, and some Mystic Adepts. Sorcerer An aspected Magician specialising in the Sorcery skill group. Conjurer An aspected Magician specialising in the Conjuring skill group. Enchanter An aspected Magician specialising in the Enchanting skill group Muscle While similar to a Mercenary, Muscle are usually tied to a specific organisation or community, where their ongoing loyalty is more valuable to both sides. The Muscle may still pack guns, but largely they are their to look imposing and get up close and personal with those who don't play by the rules. Assassin A specialised kind of Muscle whose portfolio is dealing death in all its guises. Whether an honourless butcher, or a professional hitman, the Assassin could easily be in it for the money like a Mercenary, or operating as part of a larger organisation like Muscle often are. Mercenary Whether a professional with a code, or someone who will do whatever you ask for the money, the Mercenary has a set of skills, usually hard-earned from the streets or the services, which they use to achieve their client's ends. This includes the likes of soldiers of fortune, or street samurai. The Mercenary may have their honour, but they still get paid. Paramedic Their job is to be where the damage happens, on the battlefront with medkit and magic. Paramedics make sure to do as much as they can with the wounds before the patient is removed from the battlefield for extended care under a Doctor. 'Patron' Someone important and usually reasonably high up within the power structure of an organisation. They have employed a Johnson to arrange teams to perform Shadowruns to achieve their objectives and goals in exchange for money, something they have a lot of. They could even be a high-level Fixer in their own right. Politician The levers of power respond best to those who know how to use them best, and a politician has studied the corridors of power and how that power moves, until it was moving for them. Sometimes these moves need to be in the shadows to make sure your will is enacted. Rigger Any chump with a commlink can control a drone, or drive their car. Riggers are so much more than that, but for those with the skills, the only real world requirements for entry are a Control Rig (SR5 p452) and ideally an RCC (SR5 p266). Only Riggers can jump into a vehicle or drone and make it so much better. Tank A successful tank is one that you absolutely have to take down now. How it is that they achieve this is up to the individual tank, but the first task of a Tank is to present a dangerous side to the enemy, enough for them to focus on you, and not on your allies, who may be the really dangerous ones. The second task is to be able to keep this up until combat is over, which often requires significant armor, or Body, ideally both. 'Weapon Specalist' You can never be packing too many guns. When the shit goes down, you bet your ass you're ready. Skilled in many forms of combat, when the bullets fly, the weapon specialist is there. Often serves as the primary ranged combatant in the team, but also as the resident personal weapons and armor expert. Category:Campaign Category:Dump List